Network communications have become increasingly important in today's society. Equally important may be the concept of bandwidth which generally refers to one or more network resources or data pathways that may be provisioned for data flows, communication streams, or information propagation. The ability to properly allocate bandwidth may be critical for achieving efficient communications and for ensuring that components within a network architecture are not overtaxed. Overburdened systems may fail to provide promised capabilities to one or more end users or entities or negatively affect services and features associated with a given communications protocol.
Another concern that may be associated with bandwidth allocation arises when a system designer or a network engineer attempts to approximate a minimum requisite bandwidth value that properly accommodates all users or entities coupled to an associated communications platform. Rudimentary groupings or broad classifications of users often fail to take into account the specific needs of end users or entities within a given system. In addition, such short-sighted approaches in the field of network communications may inhibit the potential for future scalability as a subscriber, a subscriber pool, or an entity group increases in number or grows in bandwidth needs. In an ideal scenario, the growth of a subscriber base should be reflected by corresponding growth associated with a network architecture. Such optimal and flexible parameters may be needed in order to ensure adequate resources are being provided to end users or entities that depend on the network architecture for the propagation of their communication flows.